


Slowly, and Then All at Once

by captain_k_jones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_k_jones/pseuds/captain_k_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma have been best friends since they met in college almost ten years ago. The only problem is that Emma has been harboring a secret crush on Killian for the entirety of their friendship. When Killian shows up at her apartment one day supporting an invite to his ex girlfriend Milah’s wedding, Emma volunteers to go as his date. The events that follow are something that neither of them expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly, and Then All at Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zengoalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zengoalie/gifts).



> This was written for zengoalie's birthday! I hope you've had a wonderful birthday, my dear. You definitely deserve it! Thank you for being so amazing!

The sound of something crashing to the floor pulled Emma from her deep, relaxing sleep. Her hand covered her rapidly beating heart as she bolted upright in her bed. Green eyes darted around her still dark bedroom as she tried to find the source of the noise, but the room was still.

Maybe she had just been dreaming the noise, maybe… A second crash rang through the apartment and she gasped. One thing she was sure of was that there was someone in her apartment. Only, she wasn't worried because in order to get to her apartment you had to enter the code into the courtyard, make it past the doorman, and then get through her locked door. Which meant, one of her three friends that had a key and knew the code had decided to pay her a visit.

She glanced the iPad alarm clock next to her bed. The bright red lights informed her that it was only three o'clock in the morning. She rolled her eyes. The time itself narrowed her list to two. Only two of her friends would be crazy enough to pay her a visit at this ungodly hour.

Rising from her bed, she toed her fluffy white slippers on before venturing across the cold wood floor. Thankfully, she'd chosen to wear her favorite flannel pajama pants and sweatshirt to bed so she didn't need her robe. Moving quietly down the hallway, she jumped once more when another crash sounded throughout her apartment followed very clearly by a muttered  _bloody hell._

She bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. She knew exactly who was in her apartment now. Killian Jones, her best friend of ten years. The question was….  _Why_  was he in her apartment at three o'clock in the morning when he should be asleep.

Rounding the corner into the living room her eyes squinted from the brightness, leave it to Killian to bath her living room and kitchen in light. Once her eyes finally adjusted, Killian's form came into view. He was dressed simply in a black t-shirt and black athletic pants. She was sure he had on gym shoes to complete the ensemble. His hair, which normally laid flat, was sticking up in all directions as if he'd been running his hands through it all night. He looked as if he were dressed for a casual night in. He was digging through one of her wall cabinets looking for… she wasn't quite sure. Whatever it was, he was determined to find it and didn't care that he was knocking the rest of the cabinet's contents to the countertop and floor below. At least she knew the cause of the noise that woke her up.

She padded her way through the living room and had almost made it to the island bar when Killian spun and his eyes met hers. She wished she could say it was the first time she had been rendered speechless at the sight of Killian Jones, but she would be lying. He may be her best friend, he may have been the person she relied on the most, but he was also the person she'd been in love with since the moment they had met. The only problem was he didn't know that and she would like to keep it that way.

A grin formed on his face as he lifted his arm and waved at her enthusiastically. "Oi, Swan. Fancy seeing you here, love!"

He teetered a bit as he smiled at her through heavy lids and she shook her head. Not only had he paid her a late night visit, but he'd done it while drunk. He must have spent the entire night at  _The Anchor,_ his brother's pub _._  A frown formed on her face. It wasn't out of character for Killian to drink, he had always been a big fan of rum, but it was out of character for it to happen in the middle of the work week.

"Well..." She had made it to the kitchen and stood in front of him. "It is my kitchen you are roaming around in."

He took a step toward her, close enough to where she could reach out and swipe the hair out of his eyes. Only she didn't because that would be…

"Aye, tis your kitchen that I am in." His teasing voice broke into her thoughts.

She took a moment and really looked at him. His outward appearance was one of comfort, as if he didn't have a care in the world. It would have been easy for him to play that off to someone who wasn't her. But, she knew Killian better than that. She could see tension in his shoulders, the clenching of his hand into a fist, she could see the pain in his eyes. It broke her heart because she knew he was hiding something and she knew that whatever it was… it was what drove him to the bottle on a work night.

Placing her hands on her hips, her pleading eyes met his. "Killian, what's wrong? Why are you in my kitchen in the middle of the night?"

He shrugged his shoulders and swayed once more. "Lookin for rum."

She wanted to roll her eyes at his flippant answer, but she refrained. Wasn't he already drunk enough?

"You came here to drink more? Don't you think you've had enough?"

He shook his head slowly, his eyes wide and serious for a moment, but still said nothing.

"Killian, what do you need the rum for?" Her arm reached up to steady him as he swayed and he pulled her forward to meet his body.

"Why to share a drink with my best lass of course." He winked at her, his forehead falling to rest on her own.

She wished her heart hadn't skipped a beat at his words, wished she wasn't being effected by his close proximity. She wished she knew what was wrong with him, but it seemed she wouldn't be able to get that out of him while he was drunk.

He took a deep breath and murmured. "Your hair smells delightful, love."

He was drunk and didn't know what he was saying, she knew that. They were best friends and, as much as it pained her, that was likely all they would be.

Ignoring the urge to lean further into him, she pulled her body away and met his eyes. It may be better to just call it a night and speak to him tomorrow when he'd sobered up.

"It's too late to drink more, Killian." He opened his mouth to protest, but she continued. "How about we get some sleep? Doesn't that sound nice?"

He seemed to weigh her words before he nodded, his grin returning.

"Aye. That sounds bloody marvelous, love." He reached down and entwined his fingers with hers, dragging her toward her bedroom.

It wouldn't be the first time they had slept in the same bed. In fact, sleeping in the same bed was a pretty normal occurrence for them. It was something she'd learned to deal with, something she'd learned to not read into.

He settled into what he'd dubbed "his side of the bed" after removing his shoes. He knew better than to remove his socks, she hated cold feet. He turned to meet her gaze and patted her spot on the bed.

"Come on, lass. Be a good Swan and come to bed." The crooked smile on his face was doing things to her, things she wanted to ignore. So she chose to roll her eyes.

"I will." She reached for her phone. "After I text Robin to let him know you won't be in tomorrow."

He nodded and fell to his back, his eyes closing in that same moment. Within seconds, his breathing evened indicating that he'd fallen asleep.

She allowed herself to stare at him for just a moment. He was easily the most attractive man she'd ever met, but that wasn't what set him apart from the others. Ever since she'd met Killian Jones in her freshman seminar class at NYU, they'd had this undeniable connection. For some reason he just  _got_ her. But they had never been more than friends. Even though she'd harbored a secret crush on him for all of those years.

Shaking her head, she fired off the text to his best friend and firm partner before climbing into the bed, her back turned to her bedmate. Killian immediately shifted to lie on his side, his arm curling around her waist as he whispered her name with a sigh. She closed her eyes and reminded herself that he was drunk, that they were just friends, that things were better off the way they were.

Killian pulled her closer to his body and buried his nose in her hair. Her heart skipped a beat and she wondered if she were going to get any sleep at all.

* * *

 

Bright light shining in his eyes pulled Killian from the peaceful sleep that he so desperately wanted to cling to. Throwing himself onto his stomach, he buried his face into his pillow in order to shield his eyes from the intrusive sun. He let out a contented sigh before his eyes shot open in surprise. His bedroom didn't face the east in his building, it faced the west. Where the bloody hell was he? Ignoring the pounding in his head, he shifted to his side to scan the room he found himself in.

Running his hand down his face, he felt his body relax. He was in Emma's bedroom, at least that one thing was going right for him. Flopping onto his back, he stared at the ceiling as the events of last night came back to him. His hands ran through his hair in frustration. What a bloody mess.

The sound of the door opening had him sitting up in her bed, the sheets falling to his waist. Emma peeked her head into the room, her gaze finding his. Her lips turned up in a small smile that he returned easily.

"So you are awake." Her amused voiced caused him to shake his head shyly. "I brought you some coffee. Black, just the way you like it."

He accepted the warm mug from her hands and brought it to his lips. Ten years ago, he would have scoffed at someone offering him coffee over tea. But that was before he'd met Emma Swan-Nolan. That was before she'd flipped his life on it's head. That was before… Needless to say, he now enjoyed a nice cup of coffee in the morning or whenever Emma deemed appropriate.

Lowering the mug, he bowed his head in her direction. "Thanks, love."

He watched, eyes wide, as she shrugged her shoulders and crawled over him to sit on her side of the bed, her hands resting in her lap. The only thought that he could form in that moment was how beautiful she looked in the morning, how beautiful she always looked in the morning.

Her long honey locks were thrown haphazardly atop her head in what she had deemed a 'messy' bun, while small tendrils of hair fell to frame her face. Her sweatshirt had fallen just off her shoulder, revealing more of her creamy skin. She looked breathtaking and at ease.

Killian shook his head to stop his thoughts from going down  _that_  path. Emma Swan-Nolan was his friend, his best friend. Perhaps one time, ten years ago, he'd hoped they could be more. But, it had just never worked out. And now, now he wasn't sure he would want to ruin what they had.

Clearing his throat, he placed the mug on the nightstand next to the bed before meeting her gaze once more. "I'd like to offer my apologies for interrupting you sleep last night and to thank you for texting Robin and taking care of me. You didn't have to do any of that."

Her eyes softened as she worried her lip. "Of course I did. You needed me, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't help? You were just lucky I wasn't on call for the ER last night." Looking down she picked at the fabric of her sweatshirt before continuing. "Do you want to talk about it, about why you were drinking on a Wednesday night?"

His hand came up to pull the hair at the nape of his neck. He  _really_  did not want to talk about it, but he owed Emma at least that much. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that he had shoved in there last night before he'd made it over to Liam's pub.

"I, uh, I got this in the mail yesterday." He held out the paper for her to take.

Emma's eyes scanned the paper, the  _invitation_ , before returning to his face. "I am so sorry, Killian."

"Tis not your fault, love. I just wasn't expecting it, but it is Milah we are speaking of. She was always searching for 'true love'." He took the invitation back from her, his thumb running over his ex-girlfriend's name.

It had only been three months since they had decided to call it quits after a year of dating, three months. What neither Milah nor Emma knew was that before the relationship had went up in flames, he had started to shop around for rings. He had thought… It didn't matter what he thought because Milah had obviously not felt the same. So much so that she'd walked out on him without much of an explanation. She'd just said that it wasn't working anymore, that she was tired of always coming in second. Whatever the bloody hell that had meant.

"Yeah…" Emma's voice broke through his thoughts. "But to invite you to her wedding? A wedding that is taking place only three months after your broke up. That is a little harsh." She paused, her hand reached out, her fingers entwining with his own. "You don't have to go you know, you can always just make up an excuse."

He squeezed her fingers lightly, thankful that she was here, that she cared. "I wish that were an option, love. Seems she decided to invite Liam and Elsa as well. He told me last night at the bar that they were planning on attending."

They sat in silence, his gaze locked on their joined hands as the weight of his words washing over them. It wasn't as though he wanted Milah back or anything. No, not in the least. He just, he had thought she was  _the one_  and it still kind of hurt that she hadn't felt the same. The last thing he wanted to do was go to her wedding of all things, but if Liam were going… Well, it would look odd if he didn't attend as well.

"I could…" His head rose to take her in as she paused. She was staring at him, eyes full of something he couldn't quite place, something that had his heart skipping in his chest. Finally, she took a breath and continued. "I know I was never Milah's biggest fan, but I could go with you. Maybe it wouldn't be so horrible then."

He couldn't help the grin that formed on his face, nor could he help pulling on their joined hands until he could wrap his arm around her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head gently, his eyes closing in relief. This was why Emma was his best friend, she always knew what to say to settle him.

"You're a bloody marvel, Swan. Brilliant, even. Aye, I would love for you to accompany me. Thank you." He whispered his words into her hair.

She shrugged, wrapping her arms around his waist. "That is what friends are for."

His hand caressed up and down her back and he felt her press further into him.

His breath hitched, his heart stilling in his chest. If she were anyone other than his best friend he would have been tempted to tilt her chin up and press his lips to hers, but she wasn't. So he just continued hold her, thankful that he at least wouldn't have to face Milah alone.

* * *

 

Later that same day, Emma found herself wrapped in her favorite blanket as she lounged on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate and cinnamon. She had spent the remainder of her day off walking around the city enjoying some retail therapy and preparing for the change in the season. Fall was definitely her most favorite time of year. The sweaters, the scarves, the leaves changing colors, the pumpkin  _everything_. Her lips curled into a grin. Why couldn't it be fall all year?

Killian had left pretty quickly after their talk that morning, citing the need to at least make an appearance at the firm since they were working on a big case. Before he'd left, she had made him promise to meet her later that week to help her pick out a dress for the event. A request he was more than happy to comply with.

Emma shook her head. Milah was getting married. She could hardly believe it. What was even more unbelievable was the fact that her and Killian had only been broken up for three months, by the time the wedding would take place that number would be six. Somehow in three months Milah Gold had been able to accomplish something Emma hadn't even accomplished in twenty-eight years.

Bringing the mug to her lips, Emma savored the taste of warm chocolate and cinnamon on her tongue. Killian had been a mess when Milah had left and she had been forced to pick up the pieces. Not that she would have it any other way, no she definitely liked the idea of Killian choosing her above all others to open up to.

That, though, was part of the problem she was now facing. Sighing, she leaned forward and placed the mug on her coffee table. The problem was... How was she going to go to this wedding and keep herself from falling even more in love with him, with her best friend. She let out a small huff and rolled her eyes. Honestly, was it even possible to fall more in love with him? She was in pretty deep as it was.

She rolled her eyes and shifted so her legs were curled under her. It wasn't like being close to Killian was out of the norm. If she were perfectly honest, they often found themselves pushing the boundaries of what was appropriate friend behavior. But that was when they were in the hanging out at one of their apartments or when they were at  _The Anchor_. Each and every time alcohol was involved. Last night was a perfect example, sober Killian would have never said those things to her, he would have had no problem cuddling with her in bed, but he would have never said those things to her.

Her eyes closed as her stomach twisted. Maybe she should just tell Killian she couldn't do this, that she had messed up the date and already had plans. That would likely save her some heartache at least. Maybe… She bit her cheek as her eyes welled with tears. She was such an idiot for putting herself in the predicament in the first place. There was no way she could back out of it now, not when Killian had been so excited when she had offered.

The phone vibrating next to her tore her away from her thoughts. Wiping her eyes, she picked up the the phone and saw her mother's face smiling back at her. Maybe a talk with her mom was just what she needed to settle her thoughts. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and swiped her finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Hi, Momma." She knew she'd messed up the moment the words were out of her mouth.

She only ever referred to her mother as 'Momma' when she was upset about something and there was no way Mary Margaret Swan-Nolan was not going to pick up on that.

"Emma…" Her mother's soft voice echoed over the line. "What's going on?"

Her shoulders slumped forward. She had answered the call to get her mind off of the dilemma with Killian, not to discuss it further. As much as she loved her mother, as much as she shared everything in her life with her, she just really didn't want to talk, to think, about this anymore. It didn't help that not only was her mother completely aware of her crush on Killian, but she supported it as well. So much so that she had taken to calling Killian her 'son-in-law' every time she saw or spoke to him.

"Emma Swan-Nolan!" The intensity of her mother's voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Tell me what is the matter, please." Her voice lowered slightly at the end almost as if she were pleading.

She wanted to be honest with her, to tell her how jumbled her thoughts had been since that morning, but at the same time she just wanted a break. If she were just able to steer the conversation away from her life…

"It's nothing, mom. Well, nothing I won't be able to handle. Now, tell me… How's Ella and the baby? Is she getting big? Has Sean finally decided to step up to the plate?" She crossed her fingers hoping it was enough to distract…

"Nope…" She should've known her mother wouldn't be deterred so easily. "You called me 'momma,' Emma. You only ever do that when you really need to discuss something. Tell me, does it have to do with Killian?"

Damn her mother for being so intuitive, though it were partly her own fault. Her mother was the person she was the closest to, well, her mother and Killian. There was no point in lying to her now, not where she'd practically figured it out on her own anyway.

"Fine. I, uh, I think I made a mistake. I agreed to go to Milah's wedding with Killian, as his date." Maybe she should have opened a bottle of wine before starting this conversation.

"Milah's getting married?!" Her mother all but shrieked over the line. "Hasn't it only been three months?"

She shouldn't even be surprised that her mother knew who Milah was simply from the few times she'd mentioned her. In the ten years Killian had been in her life, her mother had always had an uncanny habit of keeping track of Killian's girlfriends. Not to mention she also had a tendency of pointing out how much better Emma and Killian got along than Killian and any of his girlfriends ever did.

Rolling her eyes, Emma murmured into the phone. "Yes, Mom. She is getting married in three more months."

"And you agreed to be Killian's date?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, and now I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Oh, Emma. You've had this crush on Killian since you met him ten years ago. Don't you think it is time you either got over it or told him how you feel?"

She could feel the anxiety rise in her chest. Tell Killian how she felt? That was the last thing she wanted to do. "Mom, I have no intention of telling him how I feel. He is my best friend."

Her mother sighed over the line. "I know, hunny, but maybe you should consider it. Your friendship with Killian has lasted longer than any of your other relationships, his too for that matter. I don't think that is a coincidence."

"It's not a good idea." She pulled the fabric on the blanket.

Not a good idea didn't even cover it. Telling Killian was an extremely horrible idea. It was the last thing she wanted to do, it was…. She could feel her breathing pick up and so could her mother.

"Okay, Emma. Calm down, sweetie. Just go to the wedding. Enjoy the night with your best friend. Everything will be fine." Her voice was low and soothing.

"You really think so?" She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I do."

And just like that, she felt the tension leave her body. Her mother had always had the ability to calm her with simple words and this time was no different. It was like Emma knew that everything would be okay because her mother said it was going to be.

"Thank you, Mom. Now, what was the reason you called?" Emma reached for her hot chocolate and settled into her back into the couch listening to her mother catch her up on all of the gossip from Storybrooke.

She knew that everything would end up just fine. No matter what happened, Killian was and would always be her best friend. And that was something she had accepted a long time ago.

* * *

 

Walking into  _The Anchor_  wasn't an odd occurrence for Killian. In fact, he and Emma spent most Saturday nights hanging out with Elsa and Liam there. It had become something of a tradition for them. What was odd was the fact that it was a Thursday evening, a week night, and it was the second time in the last forty-eight hours he'd been there. At least this time it was mid-afternoon.

He had one rule when it came to drinking… Don't do it when he had to work the next day. It was a rule he'd done well with, that is until yesterday. Bloody Milah and her bloody wedding invitation. The fact that he'd gotten so sloshed because of his ex-girlfriend was slightly embarrassing. The fact that he'd done it in his brother's pub was even more embarrassing.

Ever since their mother had passed it had always been Liam stepping up to take care of him, to make sure he had everything he needed. Their father had never been in the picture, he'd abandoned their mother and Liam, who was seven, when she was pregnant with Killian. Growing up, Liam was the only father he'd ever known, the only father he'd ever needed.

When their mother passed, he'd only been sixteen. Liam could have stuck him in a boarding school, could have left him with his mother's sister in England, but he didn't. Because that wasn't what family did, family didn't leave people behind. Instead his brother quit university, moved Killian to America, and eventually opened  _The Anchor_  with his inheritance. His brother was the most important person in his life, followed very closely by Emma. The thought that he may have in some way disappointed Liam made his stomach twist. He owed Liam more than that.

Liam was wiping down the bar when Killian shut the door behind him. The pub was open for business, but there were very few patrons inside. The real crowd wouldn't arrive until the evening. Even though there was music playing softly, the noise from the door closing caused his brother to look up to meet his eyes. Killian gulped slowly as Liam's eyes hardened, his lips forming a thin line as he stared at Killian.

It made sense that Liam was less than excited to see him. The last time he'd been in the pub, he'd very nearly fallen off the stool in his drunkenness and when Scarlet had refused to serve him anymore, he'd taken it upon himself to reach behind the bar to get his own. Liam hadn't been too happy, not that he'd cared at the time. Thankfully, Elsa had been there to ease the situation.

"I'm not serving you again tonight, brother. Last night was enough, more than enough." Liam pointed his finger at him as if he were a wayward child. "And you owe Elsa a thank you for walking your sorry arse to Emma's flat instead of your own."

Killian sat on one of the stools and nodded his head in agreement. "I'm not here to drink, Liam and aye, you're right. Perhaps, I should take her to lunch as a token of my appreciation?"

Liam threw the towel in his hand on the bar. "I think that would be appreciated considering she didn't make it back here until almost four o'clock in the morning."

A frown formed on Killian's face. He hadn't meant to keep his sister-in-law out so late. In his drunken haze all he'd wanted was to see his best friend, especially because he knew she would know how to soothe the ache in his heart. He hadn't been wrong, either.

"I'd like to offer my apologies to you as well, brother. It was bad form to behave so poorly at your establishment. I hadn't intended to make a spectacle of meself. I wasn't in my right mind and for that I am sincerely sorry." He held his breath as he waited for his brother's reaction.

Liam's head tilted slightly to the side before his eyes softened. "It's okay, little brother. It's not everyday you get a wedding invitation from your ex-girlfriend. Make peace with Elsa and we'll call it even."

"I will, Liam. You have my word and no more drinking my problems away." His hand rose to scratch his neck.

Liam smiled, a real smile, and leaned against the back end of the bar. "Speaking of your problems, little brother, what are your plans regarding the wedding?"

Killian shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Well seeing as Emma offered to go as my date, perhaps we can all drive there together?"

Liam crossed his arms across his chest, a smirk forming on his lips. "Of course Emma volunteered to accompany you."

It was the way Liam spoke, like he had always known Emma would end up attending the wedding, that had Killian furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah…" His voice sounded skeptic. "She thought it would save me the embarrassment of going alone. She's my best friend and I'm not currently entangled with another lass. Why wouldn't I want to attend with her? It was bloody amazing of her to offer, if you ask me."

Liam's smirk only got wider. "Oh, it was little brother. Emma is an amazing person, an amazing woman. You're quite lucky."

A single eyebrow rose at his brother's odd behavior. "Aye, that I am. I'd be bloody lost without her. Emma is a very big part of my life, she's someone I can always count on. She's… she's the most important person in my life next to you."

Liam's eyes twinkled, knowingly. "I know she is. I've always been thankful that you have her in your life. Elsa and I would be happy to share a ride with you to the wedding."

"Speaking of Elsa." Killian stood from his stool as Liam nodded his head in confirmation. "Is she in the back? I'd like to speak to her before I leave?"

Liam pulled his body forward and grabbed the towel he'd abandoned when Killian walked in. "Aye. In the office working on the numbers. Be ready for a bit of groveling, too, little brother."

"Younger brother." Killian corrected as he made his way toward the back of the pub causing Liam to grin. Hopefully, Elsa wasn't in one of her icy moods. If she was, he may end up taking her shopping as well.

* * *

 

"Please tell me he didn't." Emma tried to hold in her laughter as she pulled her jacket tighter, but it hadn't worked. "Robin actually fell asleep at the table?"

Killian's leather clad arms snaked around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him as they walked towards Broadway in Soho. Their intention was to pick out a dress for her to wear to the wedding.

"Aye, that he did. Regina returned from the restroom to find him asleep in the middle of the restaurant. To say she wasn't happy would be an understatement." This time, he joined her in laughter.

She shook her head. "I can't blame her. I would be so embarrassed if you did that to me!"

His hand squeezed her shoulder gently. "Worry not my dear Swan. I would never fall asleep while I could be basking in your company. Time with you is much too important to me."

She tried to ignore the way her heart clenched in her chest, the way her stomach flopped, but she couldn't stop the heat from rushing to her cheeks causing them to flush. Over the past month, she'd come to terms the fact that going to this wedding would change nothing between her and Killian. But, it didn't mean that her feelings had went away.

Shoving her shoulder into his, she narrowed her eyes playfully. "So what do you call last weekend when you fell asleep in my bed while watching a movie?"

Killian's eyes went wide as his features shifted into shock. "Oi! That doesn't count, Swan! You forced me to watch…" His voice lowered as if he didn't want anyone to hear. "Twilight."

Emma bit her lip to keep her smile from widening. "Hey! It was my turn to pick and that was what I wanted to watch. I think it's good."

"No, Emma, you think the  _werewolf_  is good. The movie is a bloody abomination." Then he winked at her.

She wished there was a way to deny what he was saying, but there wasn't. He was right. The movie was terrible, the writing and the acting were almost embarrassing, but she loved it. For a girl who had never really been into romantic movies, Twilight was her guilty pleasure and Taylor Lautner definitely had something to do with it. She just hadn't realized Killian at noticed it.

"Shut up, Killian." She mumbled, trying to pull out of his embrace.

Killian's tightened his hold on her, holding her to him as he kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, Swan. I don't love you any less because of your bad taste in movies. It will be our secret."

Damn her heart and it's fluttering. One would think that after ten years she would be used to the way Killian told her he loved her, but she wasn't. She opened her mouth to reply but was rendered speechless. Thankfully Killian hadn't noticed because they had arrived at the and he had pulled the door open to allow her to duck under his arm and enter.

Killian looked at his best friend, mouth agape, as he tried to process her words. When she had asked him to come dress shopping, he'd never expected something like this.

"I'm sorry, love. You would like me to do what?"

Emma shrugged, rolling her eyes. "I want you to pick out some gowns for me. How am I supposed to find the perfect gown if I don't try a lot of them on?"

"So you actually want me to select some gowns for you, to try on, because you…" His voice trailed off as Emma threw her hands in the air, exasperation evident on her features.

"Killian, are you seriously telling me that Milah never asked you to help pick out a gown? What did you do all those times you went shopping with her?" Her questioning eyes bore into his as she waited for an answer.

"I sat in the chair and navigated the internet until she was finished." His voice was low, almost ashamed.

"Well…" She grabbed his hand, smirking. "That is not how Emma Swan-Nolan shops. Let me show you how it is done."

The smile that formed on his face was almost involuntary as he let Emma drag him through the store.

Two hours later, Killian found himself sitting in a chair outside the dressing room waiting on Emma to come out with another selection. The smile on his face was wide as he recalled how Emma had found him in the middle of the store and insisted they take selfies together while trying on some of the hats. He already had one of the photos saved as his background image.

He'd been shopping with Milah several times, but not once had it been this fun and this easy. Emma made it fun. Even now, as she tried on dress after dress in the search to find the  _perfect_ one, she made him feel like his opinion mattered to her, like he was part of the process rather than along for the ride.

Happiness settled in his chest. He was so thankful that Emma had asked him to come to this, that he had been allowed to have this experience with her. It was just one other thing to add to the long list of things Emma made different for him.

"What about this one?" Emma's voice rang out from in front of him, her nose crinkling in disgust.

Killian bit his cheek to keep from laughing. "It's looks great, love. I like how the color contrasts with your hair. You will be the best pumpkin at the ball."

Emma's lips curled into a smirk. "So what does that make you? Cinderella?"

This time there was no holding in the laughter. "Aye! And a rather dashing one at that!"

Emma shook her head. "Only you, Killian Jones. Alright. Off to the next one. Be right back."

She threw a wink in his direction before turning for the fitting room. He wondered, not for the first time, why it had always been so easy between him and Emma? Why they were always so intune with one another? It was like they were always on the same wavelength.

The fact that they were even here today was a perfect example. For all intents and purposes, this wedding was just another day for Emma... She didn't even have to go to the bloody thing, but she was because she knew he needed her, because she knew he would always need her.

Footsteps had him pulling his gaze up to meet her eyes this time. Now, this gown was more her style. Much better than the pumpkin one from before.

"Okay. How about this one?" Her voice was void of the teasing from before, hinting that she was truly on the fence about the gown she wore. Her eyes searched his face as she waited for him to speak.

His eyes roamed up and down her body, taking in the black satin material of the dress. She looked beautiful, but it was missing something...

"It is a beautiful gown, love. You look great in it. But…"

"It's not the one." Her voice finished his sentence for him. Like he said, intune.

"Aye." He whispered as she nodded slowly.

"Well if you don't like it..." It was the way she said it that had him tilting his head. Like the decision about the dress was completely up to him, like it was important to her that  _he_  like the dress that she wore. But why would she…

His eyes met hers and, for a moment, he was almost certain he saw a hint of longing flash through them. Then, the moment was over, her grin returning to her face.

"You're right. It's not the right one. I'll be back in a minute with the next one."

Before he had a moment to analyze what had just occurred, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, his lips lifted in a smile as he read the message from Liam. Seemed his brother wanted him and Emma to come over for the football game next Sunday. Him and Emma. Was that weird that his brother always just assumed Emma would be with him anyway and invited her along as well? Even when he'd been dating Milah, Liam had made it a point to make sure Milah had understood that Emma would always been welcome in his home, that Emma was family.

He stared at his new background photo. In the photo they both had turned their faces toward the other, their foreheads touching lightly. His thumb ran gently over the smile on Emma's lips. He had been the one to cause that, he was the one to put that smile there. A feeling of ease settled in his chest. Liam was right, Emma was family… No, Emma was more.

Hearing Emma clear her throat in front of him he felt heat rise in his cheeks, he shoved his phone into his pocket before she realized he was staring at a picture of the two of them. Lifting his head, he let out a gasp as his heart skipped a beat.

The gown was tea green, a sheath that fit her petite frame like a glove. Small jewels glittered the waist where the skirt and bodice joined. The bodice contained a strapless top with sheer fabric over it, giving off the illusion that she was completely covered, and it too was adorned with small jewels that twinkled in the light.

"How…" She tucked a stray lock behind her ear before smoothing out the unseen wrinkles in the gown. "How about this one?"

He blinked his eyes once, then twice, as he tried to come up with the appropriate words to answer her question, for the appropriate words to describe the sight before him. Finally after a breath, he smiled gently and began. "You… you look stunning, Swan."

The grin that formed on her face caused his stomach to flip-flop. It was a reaction, he realized, that happened often whilst in her presence, but he'd never noticed it until now.

"So, I should get this one then?" She murmured in his direction.

He wasted no time nodding enthusiastically. "Aye, love, this is the one."

"You're sure?" She questioned softly. "This is the one you like?"

Even now, she was worried about what he wanted. Didn't she understand that her happiness was what mattered, it was what had always mattered to him. As long as she was happy, he was happy.

His smile was gentle as he stood and walked toward her. He took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "Is this the one you like, love?"

Her nod caused a lock of hair to fall in her face and he brushed it back. "I feel like a princess, something I never thought I would be."

His heart squeezed in his chest. "Then this is the one I like." He dropped her hand and stepped away. "Now, come on love. Take a spin so I can get the full effect."

Her eyes lit up causing his breath to catch. He watched, mesmerized, as she spun slowly. Her laughter echoed through the store and warmth settled into his chest. She was bloody breathtaking.

He didn't even notice when she went back to the fitting room. He was too busy trying to figure out where all of these unexpected feelings came from. Except, they weren't unexpected. He'd had them many times over the last ten years and each time had one common factor. Emma.

It was Emma, it had  _always_ been Emma.

He blinked as Emma came out of the fitting room dressed once more in her jeans and sweater, a scarf around her neck and a beret hat atop her golden locks. Her gown was folded in her arms.

"I'm going to go pay for this. Meet me out front in five?" One eyebrow arched in question.

"Aye." He spoke slowly, still processing through his earlier thought.

She grinned from ear to ear. "Perfect. Feeling up to a movie tonight? Your pick."

Nodding his head, he ignored the way his heart fluttered at the idea of spending the evening alone with her. He watched as she turned and walked toward the register. His hand rose, fingers combed through his hair.

Bloody Hell.

He was in love with his best friend.

* * *

 

Wed. Sept 23.

_(6:04 PM) Hey! Feel like coming over for dinner tonight?_

**(6:07 PM) I can't tonight.**

_(6:10 PM) Tomorrow then? I'll make your favorite!_

_(6:15 PM) Killian?_

_(6:20 PM) Okay. You're obviously busy. Call me tomorrow?_

_\---_

Thur. Oct 1.

_(1:00 PM) I am not on call for the next two days. You + Me + The Walking Dead Marathon?_

**(1:30 PM) Sorry, lass. Some other time?**

_(1:33 PM) When Killian? I've barely talked to you all week!_

_(2:00 PM) Killian?!_

_(2:25 PM) Seriously, Killian. This is getting old. You know you can talk to me._

_(3:09 PM) Whatever. Call me when you remember you have a best friend._

_\---_

Tues. Oct 10.

**(4:09 PM) Emma? I'm sorry, love.**

**(4:15 PM) I don't expect you to answer. I've been a right arse.**

**(4:20 PM) I miss you.**

_(4:30 PM) I miss you too._

**(4:31 PM) Are you home?**

_(4:35 PM) Yeah._

**(4:36 PM) I'm coming over.**

* * *

 

He shifted his weight between his feet as he waited for Emma to open the door to her flat. He was a bloody wanker. Running away from his problems like some adolescent child. Figuring out he was in love with Emma, with his bed friend, had been a shock to say the least. So much so that he forgot how to act around her, how to just be her friend while resisting the urge to wrap her in his arms and kiss her senseless. Taking a couple of days seemed like a grand idea at the time. Then, a couple of days turned into a week and a week into two. Before he knew it, he was dodging her calls and staying with Liam and Elsa in order to avoid finding her at his flat. It was ridiculous and childish and he's  _hurt_ her. That had never been his intention.

The door to her flat opened slowly and the moment he saw her standing in front of him his heat plummeted to his stomach. Her hair was pulled up in one of her messy buns, her skin pale, eyes rimmed in red (and yet still looking as beautiful as she always did), it was obvious that he'd hurt her far more than he'd anticipated.

His arms darted out and pulled her into his chest. She melted into him, sighing as she pressed her nose into his shirt. The action caused his heart to flutter in his chest. Eyes closing, he relished in the feeling of having her in his arms again.

"I'm sorry, love." His whispered into her hair.

"Where were you?" Her words, muffled by his shirt, shook with emotion.

His hold on her tightened slightly. "I was just working through some stuff."

He didn't mention  _what_ he was going through, because he knew there was no way she felt the same.

"Stuff? What stuff, Killian. I'm your best friend, talk to me." Her head lifted, eyes caught his gaze.

He looked down at her, eyes soft. "It's of no importance now, love. It's over and I'm here."

"Promise?" The uncertainty in her eyes caused his heart to clench.

"Promise. I'm not going anywhere, love. Never again." His hand combed through her hair softly.

She smiled, pressing her head back into his chest. He swore in that moment that he would never cause her pain like this again. He'd figure out a way to make things normal again, to be her best friend, because she was much too important to him to lose.

* * *

 

It was now the end of October, fall was in full swing, and the wedding was only three weeks away. After adjusting the gray beanie on her head, she wrapped her hands around her waist to shield herself from the from the wind. She was meeting Killian at Bloomingdales so that they could pick out a gift together and, in typical New Yorker fashion, she'd chosen to walk the five blocks from her apartment to the department store.

Seeing Killian's form come into view, she let out a sigh in relief that he'd not kept her waiting. She was ready to get this over with so she could go home, curl in a blanket, and work her way through some patient files she brought home with her. It wasn't the most glamorous way to spend her weekend, but it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

Killian spun in her direction, his eyes lighting up when they found hers in the crowd, and she felt her heart quicken slightly. It was something that happened every time she saw him, something she'd gotten used to pushing down while in his presence.

Once she reached him, his leather gloved hand reached in her direction to hand her a cup from Starbucks. She took it without hesitation, an eyebrow rising with question.

"Hot Chocolate and cinnamon. Just the way you like it." She almost missed his shy smile as she lifted the cup and took a sip, savoring the taste of cocoa and cinnamon on her tongue.

She tilted the cup in his direction. "Thank you. Just what I needed on this cold, windy day."

His arm snaked out, fingers lacing with hers as he pulled her toward the door. "Tis nothing, love. I just knew you would be too bloody stubborn to take a cab, figured it would warm you up."

She leaned her head against his shoulder as the door closed behind them. The way he said it was so nonchalant, like it was something he did for her everyday. Killian had always been a caring person, especially when it came to her. He made it a point to hold doors open, to make sure he had an extra blanket out when she stayed the night, to always pick up her favorite food if her were on his way over, but lately he'd been… Not  _off_  per se, just different.

Her eyes drifted up just in time to watch his blink back forward, as if he didn't want her to catch him staring. She bit her cheek to keep the grin from forming, but she couldn't stop her body from shifting closer to his as they walked. She couldn't stop the happiness she was feeling.

"What does one buy their ex-girlfriend for their wedding? You've any ideas, love?" Killian's voice pulled her from her bubble.

She shrugged her shoulders, tilting her head to catch his gaze. "Towels?"

The teasing glint in his eye caused her breath to catch in her throat. "Towels, Swan?"

"Killian, I don't even know what  _I_  would want for my own wedding? How am I supposed to know what  _Milah_  wants?" She took a sip of her hot chocolate.

He stopped walking and angled his body in her direction. "You've never thought about your own wedding?"

Rolling her eyes, she moved away from him while running her fingertips over the metal of a picture frame. "Sure, when I was ten. How about something like this?" She held up the frame. "We could get it engraved." At the shake of his head, she placed the picture frame down and moved on to the next item.

"So not even with Walsh?" His murmured question from behind her caused her to turn back in his direction.

"Walsh? Killian, we are not getting her a toothbrush holder." She put her hands on her hips.

With a huff, he put the toothbrush holder down. "Aye, Walsh." Leaning against the merchandise stand, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Reaching up she twirled a lock of hair around her fingers. "You thought I wanted to marry Walsh?"

"You seemed happy." The way his voice fell at the end had her tilting her head.

"No, Killian. Walsh was happy… I was along for his ride. Besides, when we did talk about weddings… we were always on completely different pages. I wanted something…"

"Intimate." He whispered the word as his eyes bore into hers.

It wasn't the first time he'd finished a sentence for her, but it was the first time it felt like their was some type of hidden message she was missing. His hand came up to scratch his neck as he his lips turned up in, what appeared to her as, a sad smile.

"Yeah…" She moved to stand next to him, her hand resting on his bicep. "Killian, what's going on here? Why are you so interested in my opinion on weddings?"

He stood abruptly, his features shifting into one of teasing. "Just doing me homework, Swan. I need to know what kind of wedding I will be the Man of Honor at when you finally decide someone is worth your time."

She narrowed her eyes, taking in his sudden change in attitude. Something was going on, she just didn't know what. The urge to call him out on his behavior was strong, but she shoved it down. Just like she shoved down the urge to tell him that she was pretty sure she'd already found someone worth her time and he was standing right in front of her. Instead, she went with teasing.

"How are you so sure you're going to me my Man of Honor? I could pick Ruby...or Elsa!"

His hand covered his heart, as if he'd been shot. "You wound me, Swan. We both know that I am a way better friend than both of them...combined."

She giggled aloud, eyes twinkling in mirth. He was right, of course. If she were to ever get married, which let's face it was very unlikely, Killian would definitely be standing right beside her. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Okay. Okay." Rolling her eyes, she held her hand out to him. "Can we focus? We're supposed to be buying a gift."

Killian laced his fingers with hers and tugged her toward the aisle. "Sod the gift. She's my bloody ex-girlfriend. I'm sure a gift card will suffice. I have a sudden need for hot chocolate and  _Game of Thrones_. Feel up for a marathon?"

She rolled her eyes as his eager look. "My place is closer."

He let go of her hand to snake his arm across her shoulders and tilted his head to rest on hers. "That it is, love. Good thing I've clothes there."

That feeling was back, the one that made her chest expand with warmth. Even though she knew something was going on with him, she knew he would tell her when he was ready. Until then, she would enjoy simply hanging out with her best friend.

It definitely looked like her files were going to have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 

Killian leaned his back against the bar and took a sip of his rum. Behind him, Liam and Will were fulfilling the orders of the other patrons. The bar itself was packed, even for a Saturday night. The music Liam had selected thumped through the speakers to for the enjoyment of the crowd.

The slight buzz he felt was just what he needed to take the edge off of hanging out with Emma. He hoped that it made his feelings less than obvious, but he was unsure. It was often that he'd found himself with his hands running through her hair while the sat on her couch or with her petite body molded to his as he woke up in the morning after a movie marathon. How he was going to make it through the wedding next weekend and not give himself away was a mystery to him.

Scanning the crowd, his eyes searched for Emma's blonde locks. It was almost an involuntary response, the way his eyes searched for her in a room, and it had only gotten worse since his discovery all those weeks ago. He felt a frown form on his face when he was unable to locate her. Rising up on his elbows, he strained his neck in an attempt to look over the crowd. Where the bloody hell…

A hand on his shoulder had him turning around to meet the knowing eyes of his brother. "She went into the back…" Killian's eyes narrowed. "With Elsa." Liam finally finished.

Relief flooded his system, not that he'd actually been worried because he knew Emma was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but it was nice to know that she was with Elsa… and not someone else. He sat in his stool, this time facing the bar, and took the refill his brother offered.

"Thanks, Liam." He tipped his glass in Liam's direction.

Liam smiled and poured himself a glass of water. "So, do you want to tell me what is going on with you and Emma?"

Killian's eyes went wide as he choked on his rum. "Come again?"

Liam crossed his arms, a bored look on his face. "Don't play stupid, little brother. Something's changed."

Killian sat his glass down on the bar and ran his fingers through his hair. Had something changed? Was it that obvious? He'd thought he'd been doing a great job at keeping things normal, at keeping the fact that he was in love with his best friend under wraps. Had he been wrong? Bloody hell. If Liam was able to figure it out, did that mean Emma had as well?

It was his brother's laugh that pulled him from his thoughts. Looking up, he met Liam's gaze. "I think your silence speaks for itself, Killian."

He felt his chest deflat. "I don't know what to do, brother. How did I let this happen?" His voice sounded so lost, desperate.

Liam moved from the back of the bar to stand in front of him. "I think if you told her how you were feeling, you may be surprised by the result."

"Tell her?" Liam was bloody insane. Tell her. "I can't tell her."

Liam leaned forward, resting his elbows on the bar top. "And why not?"

"It's…" Was there a way to describe what he was feeling, to describe how bad of an idea this was? "Complicated."

"What's complicated?" Emma's voice rang out from next to him, causing him to straighten up in his seat.

His wide eyes darted from her to Liam as he tried to figure out how to get himself out of this mess. Thankfully, Liam had that taken care of.

"Why we can't open up another  _Anchor_ in East Village. Elsa and I have been discussing a new location for a while, but it doesn't seem like the right time." Liam finished with a brilliant smile in Emma's direction.

"I didn't know you were going to open up another bar! That's so exciting, Liam!" She squealed from her place next to him.

Closing his eyes, Killian counted to ten in order to get his breathing under control. That was not how he wished for Emma to find out about his feelings. He'd never been so thankful that his brother always had his back.

Once Emma had finished talking with her brother, she bumped him lightly in the shoulder to get his attention. Turning his head, he met Emma's eyes and he felt that warmth spread once more. Bloody hell, he was such a goner. One smile from the lass and he was grinning like a school boy.

Emma placed her head on his shoulder. "I know it's early, but do you care if we call it a night? I'm feeling kinda tired."

Unconsciously, his hand rose to play with the ends of her hair. "If that is what you wish, love. We can go home." When she didn't answer, he leaned forward to take in her half closed eyes.

His eyes softened, his heart expanding in his chest. Perhaps dragging her out after she'd been on call for two days hadn't been the best of plans, but he'd been desperate to see her. Running his thumb down her cheeks, he smiled gently as she opened her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Killian." She lifted her head off of his shoulder.

"Worry not, love. Let's get you home." He waved good-bye to Liam and Will. His brother gave him a knowing grin and mouthed the words  _tell her_ , to which Killian shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that.

Putting his jacket on, he turned to find Emma waiting on him with an outreached hand. Grabbing her hand, he led her out of the crowded pub into into the the chilly night air.

There was no point in hailing a cab, Emma's flat was three blocks from  _The Anchor._ Walking down the sidewalk, he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm and awake. He wondered, not for the first time, how he'd been so lucky to have Emma come into his life. If someone would have told him that his life would be irrecoverably changed the moment he walked into his freshman seminar class ten years ago, he would have laughed at them.

But it had been, in so many ways. Emma was the best friend someone could ask for, the best friend he could ask for. And now he was in love with her….

Reaching her building, he punched the code in quickly and walked into the courtyard. The front door wasn't far and within seconds they were in the warmth of her building. He waved a hand to Leroy, the doorman, as he lead Emma into the elevator.

Once in the elevator, propped his back up against the wall and Emma curled herself into his side with her face buried into his chest. His fingertips brushed slowly up and down her back. For a moment, he allowed himself to gaze at her. She looked beautiful and peaceful and he wanted nothing more than to tangle his hand in her hair and pull her chin up for a kiss. He wanted to bury his nose in her neck and breathe her in. He wanted her.

The ding of the elevator signaled that they had reached her floor and it was time to reel his feelings back under control. Emma lifted her head off his chest and moved away from his body to walk through the elevator door toward the door to her flat, but she never let go of his hand.

She unlocked the door quickly and tried to pull him into the flat, but he held himself back for a moment. Emma Swan-Nolan was his best friend and he was damned lucky that she was, he was damned lucky that she had always been there, that she cared so bloody much. It wasn't surprising that he'd fallen for her, for his best friend, not when you thought about how big of a role she played in his life. What was surprising was that he'd never really told her how important she was to him.

"Killian?" She murmured his name in question. "Are you coming in?"

He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that if she let him he would spend the rest of his life making her happy, but he couldn't. What he could do what tell her how thankful he was that she was in his life.

"Aye." He pulled on their entwined hands causing her to walk toward him. "Emma. I know this is going to seem odd, but I've been thinking a lot about things these past weeks. I know it's late, and I know you are tired, but is it okay if I tell you something?"

"Killian, you know you can always tell me anything." She whispered the words.

"I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for always being there, for putting up with me, for caring. Thank you for going to this wedding with me, thank you for being my best friend." He ran his thumb across the back of her hand.

"You're welcome, Killian." Her words were honest, but missing something. Her eyes not as bright as a minute ago.

Turning her head, she looked down the hall. Before he could change his mind, he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. The only problem was that at the last minute, she turned back toward him and his lips pressed against hers.

His eyes were blown wide open as he realized what he done. Yanking his head back, he tried to come up with an apology but it died on his lips.

In front of him, Emma stood with a single finger on her open mouth. Her eyes were wide and hopeful, her features relaxed. Was it possible that he'd misread this from the beginning? Was it possible that she felt the same as he? He took a deep breath. This was it, this was the moment he never thought he would have. This was the moment that everything could change.

The decision was easy. Their eyes locked. His hands encased her face while his stomach fluttered wildly. His fingers spread wide at the back of her head, tangling themselves in her golden locks. His heart thumped loudly. His thumbs caressed the soft skin on her cheeks.

He paused for a moment, an easy smile forming on his lips. When the same smile reflected back at him, he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers once more.

* * *

 

The feeling of his lips on hers was something she never thought she would experience, but it was something she would never forget. The way his hands tangled in her hair had her pressing herself into his chest, her hands moving to twist the hair at his nape. The kiss was everything she'd ever wanted and not nearly enough at the same time.

Ten years. She'd waited ten years for this to finally happen. A hand moved to trace circles into her side under her shirt. A light moan escaped her and he used that to his advantage and deepened the kiss. Her hips pressed forward and she felt him through the fabric of his jeans. Her head tilted slightly and he followed her lead, his head tilting the other way.

Leading with his hips, he pressed her body forward until her back hit the door. She ran her fingertips down his arms to his chest where they balled into his shirt. Killian pulled away, his breath ragged as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Once her breathing slowed she met his gaze, eyes full of wonder. "Is this a dream?"

In her defense, she had been half asleep at the bar and the whole walk home. And it wasn't like Killian Jones kissed her everyday.

He shook his head, a chuckle escaping. "No, love, this is very real."

Closing her eyes, she let the back of her head hit the door lightly. It wasn't a dream. Killian had really kissed her. The man she'd had a crush on for ten years had really kissed her. She couldn't believe it.

"I'm in love with you, Emma Swan-Nolan. I think I may have been for awhile, but I've only just realized it. These last few weeks, I've been struggling with how to deal with it." His words here honest, truthful.

If it were anyone else, the words would have frightened her. But not from Killian, not from her best friend. Suddenly his behavior over the last several weeks made sense. She should have known, she should have realized that something had shifted. Now that she looked back, it was so obvious to her.

It was the shy smiles when he did something nice, the way his eyes searched for hers across the room at  _The Anchor_ and twinkled when he found her, the way she'd caught him staring when they were supposed to be watching movies. These were things she had been guilty of doing for years, but it wasn't until recently she'd caught Killian doing the same.

"I've been in love with you since we met, Killian." Her confession fell out of her mouth. After so many years it felt amazing to finally say it aloud.

He grinned from ear to ear and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Quite the pair we make, love."

She shrugged. "At least we got there in the end." And now they had their whole lives ahead of them.

"Aye. We got there in the end." He pulled her body off of the door. "Are you feeling up to some hot chocolate and cinnamon, love? I feel like we should sit down and discuss where we got from here."

She nodded and moved toward the kitchen, but she couldn't help the sliver of doubt that crept in. What if he didn't want what she wanted. What if….

"Just so you're aware, Emma." His voice echoed through her apartment. "I'm in this for the long haul. When I said discuss what was next, I simply meant whose apartment we would be moving into and when we were telling our families."

A bright grin formed on her face. Of course that was what he meant and it didn't surprise her in the least that he knew she was having a moment of doubt.

He was her best friend, he knew her better than anyone.

* * *

 

Killian watched as Emma and Elsa chatted in the corner of the room where the reception was being held. When the two of them told Liam and Elsa they were dating last weekend, Elsa had simply been overjoyed. She'd looked at Killian, smacked his shoulder, and told him it was about time he got his arse in gear. Liam had just pulled him into a bear hug and whispered  _Complicated, huh?_  into his ear, which caused Killian to laugh.

The past week had been amazing between him and Emma. In reality, nothing about their relationship had really changed. He'd never realized how much they acted like a couple until it was time to be a couple. The only difference was that now he could actually kiss her whenever he felt like it.

Turning his body toward the table, he took a sip of his rum. Who knew that the wedding of his ex-girlfriend would end up bringing him to the love of his life. Because that was what Emma was. He knew that only after a week, after a day actually.

He heard the chair next to him move and pivoted his head to welcome Emma back to the table, only it wasn't Emma. It was Milah.

The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. Milah really was a beautiful lass, especially today on her wedding day. Her dark hair was piled atop her head, the dress complimented her figure. He couldn't help but think about the mess that their relationship had been. How he'd been a mess when it had ended and how Emma had been there to put him back together again. Aye, things happened exactly as the should've.

"I saw you came with Emma." Milah commented from next to him.

He met her questioning gaze. "Aye, we came together." His eyes drifted back to Emma, his heart skipping a beat when their eye met.

Her body was tense and he knew it was due to Milah's presence next to him. She wasn't jealous, Emma knew he only had eyes for her, but she was worried. She knew Milah could be mean spirited if she wanted and Emma just wanted to protect him. It was unnecessary. Cute, but unnecessary. So when she moved to take a step forward, he shook his head gently. He could handle Milah.

"When did  _that_  happen?" Milah asked, surprised.

Killian sighed, exasperated already. "When did what happen, Milah?"

"When did you two start dating?" She murmured quietly in his direction.

Killian raised an eyebrow, surprised. "How did you…"

Milah waved a hand in his direction. "Please, Killian. You and Emma have always been close. It was the reason I broke up with you actually. I always knew you two had feelings for each other, I was tired of pretending I was enough to make you happy."

His mouth fell open, his features shifted in surprise. Suddenly, her last words to him as she walked out the door made sense. Even then, she knew. Bloody hell. Liam knew. Milah knew. It seemed like the only person who didn't know he was in love with Emma was him. Bloody fool he was.

"A week ago." He couldn't help the smile that took over his face. "We started dating a week ago."

"And your happy?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Aye. Happiest, I ever been." His eyes searched for her again, this time he found her dancing with his brother.

"I'd say I'm offended, but it is nothing I didn't already know." She shrugged, a genuine smile on her face, and stood up from the chair. "Thank you for coming, Killian. I wish you all of the happiness in the world, though I don't suspect you'll need it." She winked, knowingly, before walking away.

Killian lifted his glass to his lips. No. he wouldn't need it, he'd already found it, and it was currently on her way to his side.

"You okay?" She laid her hand on his shoulder.

Placing his hand over hers, he tilted his head to meet her concerned gaze. "I am now, love. Care to dance?"

She crinkled her nose and shook her head in the negative. "I was kind of thinking…" She trailed her fingers down the lapels of his suit jacket. "The wedding's over. We've ate and danced." Her finger ghosted over his abdomen causing his breath to hitch. "You've talked to the bride. Do you think we could get out of here?"

Bloody hell. Yes. Yes, he wanted to get out of here. Except…

"We rode with Liam and Elsa." He could feel the disappointment pooling in his stomach.

She pressed her hand against his chest and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I called a cab."

His eyes twinkled at her words. "You bloody brilliant woman."

Was it possible to love this woman more than he already did? She was everything he could ever want or need. And now that he had her, there was no way he would ever let her go.

Catching her chin, he pulled her lips to his in a quick kiss. It was a promise for more to come when they got home. "I love you, Emma. So much."

She ran her finger down the side of his face before whispering. "I love you too, Killian Jones. Forever."

 _Forever._  He definitely liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you feel up to it!


End file.
